


Practice Makes Perfect

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: A slayer needs lots of practice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Practice Makes Perfect  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles, Buffy Summers   
> **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** A slayer needs lots of practice.  
>  **A/N:** written for giles_shorts for the last line _"“You better get some practice.”_

“You better get some practice.”

Buffy bristled at the words. “Practice and patrolling is all I ever do.”

Giles held up his hands. “I didn’t mean...” He removed his glasses and quickly cleaned them before pushing them back up the bridge of his nose. “What I meant was this new creature, if the ancient texts are correct is something you’ve never faced before.”

“How bad can it be?” She’d been the Slayer since she was fifteen, she was positive she could handle herself.

He pointed to the drawing in the book.

“I’d better practice.” She was going to need it.


End file.
